<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Octopunk Advent by AmeBot2038</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823291">Octopunk Advent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeBot2038/pseuds/AmeBot2038'>AmeBot2038</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Christmas Fluff, Decorating, Domestic Fluff, Eggnog, Family, Fireplaces, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, Ice Skating, M/M, Mistletoe, Nutcracker, Octopunk Advent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snowballs, ugly sweater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeBot2038/pseuds/AmeBot2038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Octopunk Advent prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 Mistletoe/3 Decorating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 1 and 3<br/>Some fluff about decorating for Christmas</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warnings needed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Gavin's first Christmas in ages that he didn't spend alone. He thought he was good on his own, but now that Nines was living in his apartment, too, he started to think that he just pretended to be fine. Even if Gavin was better with Nines, he wouldn't admit it for the death of him. That android was arrogant enough, already. Getting on Gavin's nerves at any possibility.</p><p> </p><p>It was December 1st, and the Christmas season has officially started. Nines spent the last two weeks to check nearly every store in Detroit for Christmas decorations. Chris and Tina warned the android that Gavin was kind of a Gringe, so Nines didn't bother to drag Gavin along. They were probably both grateful for that. However, Nines got quite some stuff, and Gavin promised he would help to decorate the apartment. That's why he found himself with glitter on all his clothes an hour later. He could be annoyed about that, but Nines was smiling so wide that Gavin couldn't bring himself to care about the glittery clothes. Instead, he noticed that he smiled just as wide. Happy about Nines' joy. Besides, he couldn't deny that the apartment was a really cozy place now, and Gavin felt settled. That pressure to keep working was a little lower than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Nines was about to dress up the Christmas tree with fairy lights, glitter balls, and all the other things he bought. In the meantime, Gavin decorated shelves, drawers, tables, and so on. It took a lot of time because he needed to tidy up and clean everything first. Just because Nines was living here now doesn't mean that Gavin was a tidy person. Nines refused to clean everything on his own, so Gavin had to do his part. It just took a while from creating the mess to actually getting rid of it.</p><p> </p><p>If he was completely honest, he had a lot of fun decorating the apartment. Soft Christmas music was playing over the speakers, Gavin had a coffee with some cinnamon for even more Christmas vibes, and it was somewhat cold outside. They hadn't seen snow in ages. Climate change took care of it, but it was kind of nice without the extra work in Winter. The time around Christmas was tough enough for the DPD already. They didn't need traffic chaos because of all the snow.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Nines said softly from behind, and Gavin turned around. "I made you a hot cocoa."</p><p>"Oh, thank you."</p><p>Smiling, Gavin took the mug and kissed Nines' cheek thanks.</p><p>"Are you done?" the android asked.</p><p>"Almost. I just need to finish here. How's the tree going?"</p><p>"I'm done. Do you want to see it?"</p><p>"Sure," agreed Gavin.</p><p>Nines took his hand, which made Gavin smile even more, and led him into the living room. Gavin's eyes were wide open once he saw the tree. Nines did a great job. The tree was decorated with fairy lights, which lighted up the room with soft light. It also had red and golden glitter balls, some stars made of straw, and little figures like Santas, candy canes, angels, and snowflakes.</p><p>"Wow, Nines. This tree is amazing. Well done."</p><p>"Do you like it?" Nines asked happily.</p><p>"Do I...? Of course!"</p><p>"I'm glad," the android said relieved and squeezed Gavin's hand.</p><p>"Hey, I know. I'm not easy, and I made a big deal about this, but I want to celebrate Christmas with you if that's what makes you happy."</p><p>"I appreciate it, Gav," Nines replied softly.</p><p>"I know I made things awkward once you moved in because I was afraid I'd screw it up when we're together all the time. But I want you here, I need you here, near me," Gavin confessed.</p><p>Gavin felt guilty for making it hard for Nines. The android was the best that happened to Gavin in his whole life, and he couldn't believe that he was really going to keep that thing. Gavin always expected to lose his partner in one way or another. He wanted to be as good as possible to make Nines happy, but he couldn't control his fears.</p><p> </p><p>Nines slung his arms around Gavin and pulled him close. Gavin returned the gesture and took a deep breath. He could feel the panic attack rising, the thoughts spiraling deeper down.</p><p>"It's okay, Gav. I'm here. You're okay. We're at home, decorating the apartment for Christmas. I'm here," the android reassured.</p><p>Gavin grabbed Nines' shirt tightly and shut his eyes. He took another deep breath, smelling the clean and fresh scent of Nines' clothes, which always calmed him down.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Gavin whispered once he had his emotions and thoughts back under control.</p><p>"Don't be. It's okay. I'm so glad I can be here to help you. Knowing that you're struggling was hard when I couldn't be there to help you."</p><p>Nines' lips ghosted over Gavin's forehead.</p><p>"Gosh, you're the goddamn best thing that ever happened to me," Gavin mumbled.</p><p>"I know, darling. I know," Nines replied dramatically.</p><p>One eyebrow lifted, Gavin glared at Nines.</p><p>"I hate you," he said matter of fact and took a step back, breaking free from the embrace.</p><p>"You love me," Nines returned with a smug grin, and Gavin rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You're the worst! Seriously. I mean it. You're the most annoying person I've ever met."</p><p>"Oh, you should meet yourself, then."</p><p>"Can't just shut your mouth for once? Why do you always have a comeback?"</p><p>"Because it's funny. Besides, I have another surprise for you."</p><p>Nines pointed to the ceiling, and Gavin followed his gaze to find a mistletoe.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? You don't know the first thing about humor. You never understand a single movie reference I make, but you know all about sappy Christmas traditions?" Gavin asked incredulously.</p><p>"Oh, come on. Don't play so hard to get," Nines grinned. "I know you want to kiss me."</p><p>"You can wait for that kiss 'til you're all rusty," Gavin said firmly.</p><p>He was trying so hard to remain serious, but he knew he was losing his composure. He couldn't fight the smile very longer.</p><p>"Gavin," was all Nines' said with a lifted eyebrow.</p><p>"C'mere, you stupid tin can," Gavin said with fake annoyance but smiling nonetheless before he pulled Nines in a kiss.</p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 4 Ugly Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their first Christmas as a couple can't miss some very ugly sweaters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin ran up the stairs to the apartment he shared with Nines with a huge grin on his lips, opened the door, and ran straight in without taking off his shoes and jacket.</p><p>"Nines!" he shouted. "Where are you?"</p><p>"Kitchen," it came back.</p><p>Gavin dropped all the other bags, kept only the one in his hand, which was the reason why his mood was so good, and went to his boyfriend before he presented his purchases to him. Two incredibly ugly Christmas sweaters. Nines turned to Gavin, and instantly, his good mood disappeared.</p><p>"Never! Don't even think about it. Nothing you could say or do would make me let one of those monsters touch my body," he shouted immediately.</p><p>Gavin had expected this reaction and was already bent over with laughter.</p><p>"I brought this one for you," he explained and held the light blue sweater under the android's nose. "Just look at the cute reindeer with the bright nose and the blue fabric highlights your eyes so beautifully, my darling."</p><p>Nines looked even more disgusted now, if that was even possible, while he was checking out the sweater. Gavin looked at his own one more time and was satisfied with his choice. The red sweater was decorated with an embroidered chain of lights, some of which could also glow.</p><p>"I'm not going to wear this," Nines replied emphatically. "We can give it to Asshole to play with, she will surely be happy if she can tear it up."</p><p>"Oh, come on, Nines. It's only for one evening," Gavin said begging and stood next to him. "Pretty please. It's a tradition."</p><p>Still grinning like a little schoolboy, Gavin looked at the android who returned the gaze. Gavin recognized the moment when the android gave up. With a growl, he tore the sweater from the detective's hand.</p><p>"I'll do you this favor this one time," he whispered with a glare.</p><p>Triumphantly, Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines' neck.</p><p>"Thanks," Gavin whispered. "I love you."</p><p>In an instant, as if a switch had been flipped on him, the android's facial expression became soft and a loving smile appeared on his lips. Nines bowed his head and kissed Gavin tenderly. Overjoyed, he returned his kiss.</p><p>For the first time in many years, Gavin was looking forward to Christmas. Apart from his arrogant cousin Elijah, he had no family and he didn't want to spend more time with him than absolutely necessary. The last time they saw each other was over ten years ago when their parents were buried after an accident they had together. However, Gavin wouldn't celebrate this year alone, because Nines and he would visit Hank and Connor. They would probably get on Gavin's nerves quickly, but it was nice to have company anyway. Actually, Gavin didn't even know why they wanted to celebrate Christmas together at all. It didn't matter. He was actually looking forward to it.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, too, Gav," Nines murmured at the detective's lips and brought him back to reality. "Now get out. I just cleaned up in here, and you're wrecking everything with the snow on your clothes."</p><p>He said this with a soft undertone that let Gavin know he wasn't really angry with him. Still, it was time to take off the winter clothes and throw yourself into something comfortable. So, first, he went into the hallway to get rid of his shoes and jacket and then into the bedroom to put on sweatpants. Dressed like this, Gavin went through the living room, where he collected the rest of the shopping, he had dropped, into the kitchen. After he stowed everything away, Gavin grabbed his sweater from the kitchen table and saved it from Asshole, who already had her eye on it, by putting it on without further ado. He pulled his shirt over my head, threw it over the back of the couch, and snuggled into the warm Christmas sweater.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hank Anderson's House, Detroit</p><p>December 24th, 2039</p><p>6.30 PM</p><p> </p><p>Since Gavin's boyfriend was working like clockwork, they stood in their ugly sweaters in front of Anderson's house and knocked on the door perfectly on time.</p><p>"I think you were right earlier," Gavin murmured. "We should have just stayed at home."</p><p>If he was honest, he had little desire to spend the evening now with his colleagues whom he didn't even really like. What was he thinking when he accepted this invitation. Anyway, it was a mystery to him why Hank invited Nines and him of all people. It was probably Connor's fault. The android with his fucking social module. However, what the heck, now it was too late anyway.</p><p>"This realization comes a little too late," Nines said with a laugh, and at that very moment, Hank opened the door in a fabulously ugly Christmas sweater.</p><p>"What is too late?" he asked immediately, of course.</p><p>"Nothing," Nines replied still laughing. "Merry Christmas."</p><p>"Yeah, you too. Come on in."</p><p>Shaking his head, Gavin followed the android into the house. They took off their jackets and shoes and released Asshole from her transport box. It was a real fight to get her into that thing, and Gavin's hands were completely scratched.</p><p>Asshole immediately explored the room and also Sumo, who was lying in the corner and wasn't the least bit interested in the cat.</p><p>After greeting Connor as well, we all sat down at the table and ate turkey together. Gavin had to admit, the food was delicious. It was also a really nice and fun evening. It went better than he had expected. Hank and he got along better than ever before, and he couldn't sense any tension between Nines and Connor either. They sat late into the night. They forgot the time in their conversations about everything under the sun, and the next time Gavin looked at the clock, it was already two in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, kids, I'm going to hit the hay. I'm getting old," Hank moaned another hour later and stretched.</p><p>"Hank, you are old," Gavin teased.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. You can't talk to me like that, not in my house," he said, earnestly but grinning before he disappeared into his bedroom.</p><p>"I can take the couch off if you don't want to go home," Connor kindly offered.</p><p>"Whatever you want," Gavin said to Nines. "I'm certainly not going anywhere today. I'm dead tired, too."</p><p>"We can handle the couch. Thanks, Connor," Nines replied.</p><p>"Well, at least let me get you some blankets."</p><p>With that, he hurried away, whereupon Nines and Gavin got ready for the night. A little later, Gavin lay on the couch and waited for Nines to lie down next to him. He undressed and threw the sweater on the floor.</p><p>"Hey, be a little more careful with the things I give you," Gavin said laughing.</p><p>"We have a joint account, Gav. You bought it with our joint money," the android replied pragmatically and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, but I bought it especially for you," Gavin contradicted.</p><p>"Do not contradict me," the android complained and kissed Gavin quiet.</p><p>After a few seconds, the android pulled back.</p><p>"And now look how quickly I got you quiet," Nines teased.</p><p>"Oh, and I thought you kissed me because you loved me," Gavin replied playfully offended.</p><p>"I do not know why you would think that?" Nines said smiling and kissed Gavin again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 6 Snowballs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines starts a snowball fight to lighten up Gavin's mood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin was annoyed. It should be Nines' and his day off. They closed a case the day before, but Chris needed their help for a stakeout. Not that Gavin didn't like stakeouts with Nines. The last one they had, when they were looking for Ada, was kind of nice. They had had an honest conversation about their feelings, even if it took a couple more days for them to finally get together.</p><p> </p><p>However, now they couldn't spend their day together at the apartment. They had to go to work. It snowed last night, so the traffic would be a mess, and it would take even more time for them to get home afterward. Gavin sighed. There was nothing he could do about that now, so he might as well just get it together. Whining wouldn't do him any good.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin left the apartment, Nines on his heel. They left the house, and Gavin was looking for his car - he forgot where he parked it all the time - while his mood darkened even more. Gavin was just about to spit out a mean comment about Chris and why the other detective would need their help, as something hit his back. Startled, he turned around. No one was in sight as Gavin checked the street. There was just Nines standing behind him. The android had a suspicious smirk on his face. He hid something behind his back, Gavin noticed. The detective glared at him. Again, he was about to say something, as Nines moved quicker than lightning. He took aim, and a snowball hit Gavin right in the face before he had any chance to react.</p><p>"What the fuck, Nines? What are you, stupid?" Gavin yelled as he tried to get the snow out of his face and clothes.</p><p>The android's smirk turned into a smug grin.</p><p>"Why would you do that?" Gavin mumbled. "That's fuckin' cold. God, I hate you."</p><p>"You love me," Nines returned.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Let me show you how much I love you," Gavin said while he ran around a car standing nearby to take cover.</p><p>Hastily, he formed a snowball himself before he peaked around the car to check where his boyfriend was. Of course, the most advanced android ever made wouldn't wait until Gavin got his snowball ready. While Gavin was carefully looking for Nines, he formed more snowballs to have reserves.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, a real fight evolved between the two of them. More and more snowballs were thrown because neither of them could resist a challenge, and both of them against each other was the ultimate fight. They were the best detectives of the entire DPD because they were both smart and fit. Nines was advanced beyond everything known, and Gavin had the experience. They sneaked around cars, checked the mirrors and reflections in the windows. They were listening for footsteps in the snow.</p><p> </p><p>Before Gavin could throw his first snowball, his adrenalin kicked in. It felt like he was on a mission to find a killer. He knew that Nines wouldn't play fair. The android would use his scanner, his advanced vision and hearing. Therefore, Gavin had to be extra careful. However, no matter how hard he tried to keep an eye on Nines, he lost him too soon. The android probably would appear behind him in no time, and he had no chance of rescue. Gavin didn't want to let his boyfriend win, though. He was way too competitive and ambitious for that. As quietly as possible, the detective grouched around the car he had chosen for his cover. Gavin checked both sides before he turned the corner. He stopped breathing as he saw Nines. The android's back faced Gavin. That was his chance to win. A snowball in each hand, Gavin stepped nearer. Under his feet wasn't enough snow to make a noise, so Nines' didn't hear him coming. Grinning, Gavin stood behind his boyfriend, who was still searching for him on the street, and pressed the snowball in Nines' face from behind. With a scared noise, the android turned around. Surprise was written all over his face as if he couldn't believe that Gavin won. Meanwhile, Gavin couldn't stop laughing.</p><p>"I planned to lighten your mood with this snowball fight, but I didn't mean to lose," Nines complained.</p><p>"Better luck next time, babe," Gavin said between laughing. "Oh damn, you should see your face."</p><p>Nines made a face in return.</p><p>"Come on, loser. Let's get to work. Chris still needs us for this job," Gavin suggested chuckling.</p><p>"You just lucked out, that's all!" Nines muttered.</p><p>"No, I know you too damn well to know that you used all your fancy-ass android shit. That wasn't luck. That was skill. I won because I'm a better detective than you. Oh dear, you lost against a human. How humiliating for the best android of all fucking time. How does that feel? I think it's the best that happened to me in my entire life," Gavin said as he opened his car, still laughing.</p><p>Nines rolled his eyes, but he couldn't fight the smile on his lips. Gavin laughed not nearly enough, and it made the android happy to see his boyfriend so giddy and lighthearted. If he had to lose to see Gavin like that, it was worth losing every time.</p><p> </p><p>On the whole ride to work, Nines couldn't tear his gaze away from Gavin, who was still smiling. It was his favorite sight, and Nines aimed to see his boyfriend more often like that. Usually, all Gavin showed was a small smile. Nines couldn't remember when was the last time Gavin laughed like today.</p><p>"Are you happy?" Nines asked before he could stop himself.</p><p>Gavin gazed at him in surprise for a moment.</p><p>"Sure. I'm always happy when I'm with you."</p><p>Pleased, Nines leaned over to Gavin to press a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"I love you," Nines whispered in his ear.</p><p>Gavin's smile deepened even though he continued to watch the street.</p><p>"Love you, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All the fluff. It seems I can't write anything without fluff at some point...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 7 Nutcracker/9 Fireplaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin and Nines are both interested in ballet and Gavin is a good boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my god, why do I have to do this?" Gavin groaned.</p><p>"It was your idea," Nines stated.</p><p>"Oh, shut up. I know. I just wanted to be a good boyfriend for once."</p><p>"You're always a good boyfriend," Nines said.</p><p>"Yeah, right," Gavin snorted.</p><p>"Don't sell yourself so short," the android replied and kissed Gavin's cheek. "I appreciate your company very much."</p><p>"Whatever," Gavin grumbled as he adjusted his bow tie.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks back, Nines and Tina talked about ballet. God knows how they got to that topic. Tina pointed out that there are some great shows in the holiday season, and she and Valerie already saw some of them. Nines seemed very interested, so Tina told Gavin about that conversation. The good boyfriend that he was, he bought two tickets for The Nutcracker. The show was today, and Gavin regretted buying these tickets. It wasn't that he disliked ballet. It was quite the opposite. He found the discipline and body strength of these dancers incredible and very impressive. He had to wear a suit, though, and there would be a lot of people. That was the real problem. Gavin might be more comfortable with people getting near him or even touch him, but a whole crowd of people ... He wasn't sure if he could handle that. Gavin knew that Nines was thrilled to see this show, and he didn't want to ruin the evening. If he was honest, Gavin was looking forward to it, too. They hadn't really had a date night, so this would be kind of a premiere. Going out with Nines ... The pure thought of it sent excitement through Gavin's veins.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin got out of the bathroom, finally done with finishing and checking his outfit. He leaned into the door frame to the bedroom and watched Nines petting Asshole. The android turned around, and his eyes went wide.</p><p>"Wow. Uhm. You look ... really handsome," Nines said, which made a smug grin appear on Gavin's face.</p><p>"You don't look so bad yourself, tin can."</p><p>The detective turned towards the front door.</p><p>"Let's go before that little shit of a cat decides to scratch our clothes."</p><p>Nines smiled and followed Gavin outside to get in the car.</p><p> </p><p>For once, they didn't speak about work. Instead, the pair talked about the upcoming show. Gavin told Nines that one of his foster families were big ballet fans, and he was there for almost a year and visited a show or two with them. It was a great family with caring parents and two adorable children, a boy in Gavin's age and a young a few years younger. Gavin likes to think back to this time, but like all good things, it was over too soon. The family ran out of money and couldn't afford to keep Gavin with them, so he had to leave.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Nines said, gentle, and grabbed Gavin's hand to give it a reassuring squeed.</p><p>"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I know I made some bad decisions, but in the end, I made the best out of it. So, I'm not complaining. I got myself a job, an apartment, a cat, and an amazing boyfriend. Life could be worse."</p><p>Nines gaze shifted from the road in front of them to Gavin. The detective's face was at ease, and it made Nines grateful to know that his partner was happy. In fact, Gavin was a lot better since Nines met him, and since Nines moved in with him, he could make sure that Gavin slept enough, ate enough, and so on. It made the android happy to take care of Gavin. He discovered that he liked to cook, tidy up, and garden. Also, the android was there to calm Gavin down after a nightmare. Some nights Gavin needed time for himself. Other nights, he couldn't stay away from Nines and needed to cuddle with him. Either way, the android was glad Gavin accepted his presence.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the Detroit Opera House, where the Ballet Detroit would perform. After parking the car nearby, they entered the hall and looked for their seats. Once they found them, Nines recommended that they could go for a walk through the building. He knew Gavin wouldn't be comfortable in the already packed audience. There were too many people and too much noise. Gavin needed a distraction. It was about an hour until the show would begin, so they wandered through the building hand in hand and small talking. On the top floor, they found a quiet place. There was a couch with two seats in front of a fireplace. The chatter of the other people was barely hearable, so it was a really peaceful place. Without talking about it, they sat down on the couch and got themselves comfortable. Nines put an arm on the back of the couch behind Gavin, while the detective let his head fall onto Nines' shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks for that," Gavin said, quietly and with his eyes closed.</p><p>"You're welcome, Gav. I prefer privacy over the crowd of people as well. It's nice to dress up, though."</p><p>"I agree," the detective replied, laughing. "You're definitely an eye candy in this suit."</p><p>Nines snorted, amused.</p><p> </p><p>They sat there in peaceful silence and enjoyed each other's company until the performance was about to begin. Before they got up, the couple shared a chaste kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The show was wonderful. Gavin couldn't tear his gaze away from the dancers and their incredible body control. Nines was also fascinated and made a mental note to thank Tina for telling him about the ballet. The music was very beautiful and emotional, the choreography, too. It was perfect in its entirety.</p><p> </p><p>After the show, the two exited the Detroit Opera House and walked to the car. Gavin unlocked it and was about to get in as Nines grabbed his hand and pulled Gavin towards him.</p><p>"Thank you for coming with me. I probably would go alone if you hadn't bought the tickets," Nines said, tenderly.</p><p>"You're welcome. I told you I wanted to be a good boyfriend for once," Gavin returned, smiling.</p><p>"And I told you before that you're the best that happened to me. You're not only a good boyfriend because you bought the tickets."</p><p>"And I told you I'm bad with e-"</p><p>"Oh my god. Shut up and get in the damn car," Nines complained without heat and let go of Gavin.</p><p>The detective grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Nines' cheek before sliding into the driver's seat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>